Pretty Rhythm Pretty Love
by TulsiSneha
Summary: This story is a continuation from the 3 season i.e Rainbow Live. We wanted to write a complete love story on Hiro and Naru because they deserve some spotlight. Join us to a journey of two lovers who don't even know about their broken hearts and how they support each other and one day unknowingly fall in love. So stop reading the summary and HOP IN... REVIEW Please..
1. Chapter 1 The CV's Catastrophe

**The CVs Catastrophe!**

Naru's POV

Hello Minna! This is Naru Ayase. After Over the Rainbow session, many changes came in our lives. Starting with Ann, Ito and I were graduated from Prism stone, but as we promised we will continue to perform as Happy Rain. Despite all the changes my height hasn't changed (increased) one bit though I drink milk like Rinne every day. I am sure Rinne must be happy in the Prism World. Belle Rose will continue to perform as a team. Speaking of which Belle and Hiro are made captains of Edel Rose, with Belle for girls and Hero for boys. Himuro Hijiri became the Supervisor of Edel Rose and the Chairman of Prism Show Association again. Ito is the main Vocalist of her family band which is popularly known as CROSSROADS which of course includes Kouji too. Ann's father shop is divided into a senbei and a pastry shop. Wakana went to Singapore to visit her father. Otoha is helping Belle in Edel Rose of course. And for me I Naru Ayase has become the face of none other than…..Dear Crown though I admit that I miss Prism Stone as well, speaking of which I heard that Prism Stone is holding auditions for new managers I wonder if owner is doing well. The popular all boys band Over the Rainbow which includes Kouji, Kazuki and Hero their debut song 'Athletic Core' has topped the charts once again this week. They've become quite popular I must admit it their female fan following is quite high. Coming to present….

As I was leaving for work my phone rang and it was from none other than DJ Coo.

DJ Coo: Yo, Naru-chan!

Naru: Ohayogozaimasu, DJ Coo san! So, how's work in Prism Stone?

DJ Coo: There in an emergency in Prism Stone. Please come as soon as you can -

And the call was disconnected. I rushed to Prism Stone and saw that Peacock Teacher was scolding Momo (a very common occurrence). DJ Coo came to me and told that Momo was not able to find a suitable replacement for the three of us. After a few minutes I saw that Ann and Ito were rushing towards the store as well. DJ Coo explained the situation to them. After about half an hour it was decided that we three would take the auditions. This was the plan:

Naru- responsible for taking auditions of The Manager

Ann- responsible for taking the auditions of the Sweets Manager

Ito- responsible for taking auditions for the Cosmetic Manager

The audition would begin in half an hour. So I called up and told her that I won't be able to come to store today and briefly explained the situation of Prism Stone. She protested saying that I had meetings of all sorts but I told her I couldn't leave Prism Stone in such a peril. I also included, "Prism Stone is the place which gave me identity. So I can't leave it." In the end she agreed. I couldn't blame ; after all she is the manager of Dear Crown. When I saw Ann and Ito, they were ready.

"So quick" I exclaimed.

"Well of course! Nobody delays more than you do Naru" said Ito.

"Hurry up Naru and take your seat" Ann huffed.

"Hai!" I replied.

The auditions began. I quickly went through the and I selected 16 out of 102 contestants. I went and gave them to DJ Coo. He was pleased indeed. He sent the contestants one by one.

Contestant1: Hello, I am Mioko Naoe! Pleased to meet you.

Naru: Pleased to meet you too!

….

In no time I reached contestant no. 16

16: Good Morning Ms Ayase! I am Yuiko Toshiko…..14 years old. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Naru: Good Morning Ms Toshiko, It's a pleasure to meet you too. Please have a seat.

16: Thank You!

 _I don't know why but I could feel a beautiful radiance emitting from her. Not only this, her clothing was simple yet it had a charm of its own. And her confident smile made me Happy Naru._

Naru: Could you please tell me about your interests?

Yuiko: Sure Thing! I like to observe the twinkling stars, admiring the beautiful nature, reading books, playing the violin and socializing with my dear friends.

Naru: Oh so you can play the violin and like to gaze stars. _Impressive._

Yuiko: I forgot to add something.

Naru: Yes?

Yuiko: I well like to co ordinate dresses as well.

Naru: oh I see. _That's why her dressing sense is so good._ Do you mind if you show me some of your designs and co ordinations.

Yuiko: Here it's my design book

 _I went through the designs. They were indeed very beautiful._

Naru: They all are actually good.

Yuiko: Thank you! I usually help my friends coordinating their dresses seeing that they've got no sense of fashion at all. But both of them are reasonably talented. You see Ai chan is brilliant when it comes to sweets and Fumiko is unbeatable when it comes to make up.

Naru: _She certainly thinks highly of all her friends._ But I think Ito can give her a tough competition.

Yuiko: Of course! She thinks very highly of Ito san.

Naru: May I know the reason for which you wanna become the manager of Prism Stone? I am sure there are many other fashion stores in which you can work as a manager.

Yuiko: Yes, there are many places but for me Prism Stone is not ONLY a workplace but I think Prism Stone is a place where many radiant hearts come together to form a Rainbow of radiant hearts. Prism Stone is a place where everyone, every heart, has a place for every ones story. Where everyone can know their abilities and be as radiant as a Prism's Sparkle. This is what Prism Stone is for ME AND MY FRIENDS.

Naru: Wow I see, so you really care about the store even though you are not its official manager or member yet. _She's quite reliable and determined._

Yuiko: Of course I care not only me but my friends as well. So what if we are not its official members we can still be customers and help it make a better place for all the people out there. Therefore, I believe your decision would be the best for us and the future of the store as well.

Naru: Good to know that, so can you do a prism show?

Yuiko: yes I can.

Naru: What is the purpose of your shows?

Yuiko: I want that everyone who watches my show should feel the inner radiance which they have in their hearts.

Naru: That's great! Thank you may leave now.

Yuiko: All right, Thank you!

She was about to leave when…

REINAAA!

Yuiko: Reina noo! Come back here please for goodness sake!

A little but brilliantly radiant pair cheer mascot appeared out of Yuiko's bag, who despite her protests was happily flying from one place to another and finally started playing with Naru.

Naru: You have a pair cheer mascot?!

Yuiko: well yes…..I thought that I'd keep it a secret but as you can see. I even told my friends to keep it a secret.

Naru: WHAT?! Your friends have pair cheer mascots too?!

Yuiko: well yeah but can you please keep it a secret? We promised each other not to tell anyone but I know that I can trust you. If they came to know both of them would definitely kill me.

Naru: Don't worry your secret is safe with me. _My my girl with a pair cheer mascot._

Yuiko: Excuse me Ms Ayase, since the interview is over, can i…. can i…

Naru: yes?

Yuiko: can I have an autograph please?!

Naru: Sure. _I must say I was flattered._

Yuiko: Thank you I will take my leave then (Reina was happily and secretly stuffed in her bag).

Naru: Ok see ya around.

What a radiant girl. I was just wondering how others were doing when I heard Ito shouting (another common occurrence). I'd better hurry and see what the commotion is all about…

 _A.N: HELLO EVERYONE! This is Aiko here writing our very FIRST fanfic. Since this our first please be kind and review so that we may become better writers. it is a collaboration between two best friends(Ai & Yuiko) and when we saw how less fanfics are there for Pretty Rhythm we couldn't stand the injustice done to this beautifully written and played anime, so we pondered and pondered and pondered and finally as a result of our ummmm..pondering this is the result. We are amateurs so please feel free to review and we respect __**constructive**_ _criticism. So as readers it is your responsibility to help us become better writers(no offence). That's all for now soooo PLEASE REVIEW!And eagerly wait for the next chap.(Hint:Its Ann all out)._


	2. Author's Note

Hello Minna! This is the amateur writers Ai and Yui (Aiko) here. it's been long right? Since we published the first chappie of Pretty Rhythm Pretty Love.

So let's see (or read) what was our reaction after logging in after a long time. So here it goes:

Yui: OOOooooo! It's been so long since we checked last. Come on Ai-chan. Check the review box because I'm too terrified to do so ( _hiding behind the covers_ )

Ai: Roger that! ( _eagerly checks the review box_ ). Yui-chan is that what you call a review box? Why don't you tell me the true definition of a review box?

Yui: That's very simple. It is a box where people post their comments regarding the story. So basically where review are written.

Ai: Uhhhhh! ( _scratching her head_ ) Yui-chan! Even if there are no reviews it is still called a review box, right?

Yui: Obviously! and here I was finally thinking that a little bit of my brains was finally rubbing off you. By the way you didn't tell me about the revie...( _ **realization struck HARD**_ )

Ai: ( _smiling impassively_ ) Yui-chan! Should I bring some Tulsi green tea?

Yui: Can I get some Chamomile?

Ai: We ran out of that because someone was anxiously studying for the exam!

Yui: What? Really?! We have no Chamomile! NO CHAMOMILE AT ALL! We're going for shopping. Which is the closest departmental store?

Ai: There is but there is no discount ther-

Yui: I don't care! Let's go.

Ai: But Yui-chan, the rev...

Yui: Damn those reviews! MY CHAMOMILE! HERE I COME! ( _Yuiko dashes out of the room in her pyjamas and and with the closest purse she could lay her hands on_ )

Ai: ( _Dumbstruck_ ) Well I had anticipated that. My plan always works. Yui-chan's brain is actually rubbing off me! Wait for me Yui-chan. I'm coming too.

Dear readers,

The truth is that we didn't get a single review and I had to do something so that Yui-chan could bear the shock. She actually looks like a calm and composed person but actually is very simple minded and sensitive person. So my advise would be " **Throw as many reviews as you can before Yui-chan returns from the departmental store** " Constructive criticism is respected. 10 reviews will be more than enough so that we know that someone is supporting us. Otherwise, at least I don't have any intention on continuing it till then.

Yui: You coming? ( _still in her pyjamas_ )

Ai: Hai! Hai! Coming. ( _rushed after her in her shorts_ )

 _Still waiting for reviews..._

 _Till then..._ _ **The Dream goes on!**_


	3. Chapter 2 Ann's Amazing Discovery

**Ann's Amazing Discovery**

MEANWHILE IN Ann's ROOM…

 _After going through all the CVs I selected 12 out of 30 which I think is very less because DJ Coo told me that there was more number of participants for other positions. But I am happy that at least 30 people showed up and it is better for me to have fewer crowds. I handed over the list of selected candidates to DJ Coo and after a few minutes candidate no.1 enters._

Candidate 1: Hello Miss Fukuhara. I am Reiko Shinba. Pleased to meet you.

Ann: Hello Miss Shinba. Pleased to meet you too.

….

 _*****After three hours*****_

 _I thought that taking interviews was the best job but I was wrong. It gets even more boring as the new candidates enter. These people are just ordinarily gloomy people. They don't have that glow required for Prism Stone. Everyone bakes alright. But I still haven't found that person. This is the last interview. I just hope that she is the one._

 _The last candidate enters. She is a little girl but not that little. Her bright and cheerful but sweet grin was killing the dark clouds of boredom that had covered the whole room for the last 3 hours. She walked gaily towards me. As she was walking forward she was spreading the positive vibe everywhere. I could feel the positive energy gushing down my veins._

Candidate12: Hello Ann. I am Ai Natsume. It is a pleasure to meet you.

Ann: Hello Miss Natsume. It's a pleasure to meet you too.

Ai: (shyly with a tint of nervousness) Oh please don't address me so formally. It agitates me. Let's keep the conversation between us normal. And please call me Ai-chan.

Ann: Sure thing. Ai-chan. By the way, your outfit is very well co-ordinated. Did you do it?

Ai: Of course not. I don't have much fashion sense. It was my best friend, Yui-chan. She's here to audition for the position of the Manager. And Fumi-chan, my friend, is also here to audition for the position of the Cosmetic manager.

Ann: That's great! I hope the three of you make it to the end.

Ai: Thank you. I'll do my best.

Ann: Tell me something about yourself, your talents, your likes, your dislikes, et cetera.

Ai: Hai! I am 14 and very unpredictable. I love the water. I love the sky too but I love water more. I mean I cannot bake cakes using the sky but I'd love to use the clouds as the decoration stuff. I love to watch anime, eat sweet things and to bake. I also like to watch Prism Shows. They're great. (Beaming) I am a very talented girl indeed. I can cook and bake. I can sing and dance a little too. Though I'm a very good girl but I hate some things like those long and crawling insects with hundreds of legs. I hate those depressed people who are sad because of no reason. I mean the world has many bad things but if we thing positively then we can see more goodness than we think. I also hate spicy food. And on top of the thing I hate is my onii-chan Hikaru. He is extremely annoying.

Ann: (Giggles at Ai's expressions that never cease to amaze her) That's interesting. But I'm sure he loves you.

Ai: Really?

Ann: Of course! Which onii-chan doesn't love her baby sister? Anyways moving on. What can you bake?

Ai: I can bake almost everything. Cakes, pastries, breads and sometimes a person's brain.

Ann: (sarcastically) That was not funny. Can you bake something for me?

Ai: I'd love to.

 *****After sometimes*****

Ann: Wow! These brownies look delightful.

 _Suddenly a thing came out flying from somewhere and was about to eat the brownies but Ai-chan stopped it. I thought it was Momo but it was not PINK. It was a pair cheer mascot. Just like Poppun but it was a deeper shade of blue. Just like the water Ai-chan mentioned about._

Ai: Ocean! It is not good to eat other's food without permission. And where were you? I was so worried…..

 _And there was Ai-chan scolding her Pair cheer mascot, which I think is called Ocean. I didn't know that she had a strict side of herself. But the scene was really very cute. As I was eating my delish brownies I thought that she can handle Momo well._

Ai: I am so sorry Ann. Ocean didn't mean to be rude. Oh shoot!

Ann: What happened? An alien invasion? A zombie Apocalypse? What?

Ai: No Ann. Nothing like that. Yui-chan told me to not to tell anyone about Ocean. Now what should I do? She'll kill me.

Ann: Don't worry! I won't tell anyone.

Ai: Really? Is it a promise?

Ann: Yes. Pinky Promise.

Ai: Thank you very much! Okay now Ocean! Come back inside the bag. I have some sweets inside and I'll give you more later.

 _And then Ocean enters her bag happily. Ocean loves sweets very much. Momo and Ocean might get along well or not._

Ann: Anyways. Ai-chan! Can you do a Prism Show?

Ai: Yes. I've tried it once.

Ann: That's good. Okay moving on to the last question. Why do you want to work here at the Prism Stone?

Ai: Well…. I have many reasons

1\. We have to do something for work experience and Prism Stone seemed to have some job vacancy

2\. I love baking so this job is better than any job.

3\. I even want everyone to feel happy and sweets are the way. I mean who doesn't like sweets.

Ann: You can work at a bakery too. Then why Prism Stone?

Ai: That's a tough question. You told me that the previous one was the last question but nevertheless I'll answer. I can work at a bakery but a bakery is not Prism Stone. Not every place is Prism Stone. Prism Stone has something that intrigues me very much and coming here makes me happy every time. So I want to work at this place because I want to contribute more in its betterment.

Ann: Okay! Thank you for your precious time. See you soon.

Ai: See you soon? Hey! Does that mean that I'm through to the next round?

Ann: I don't know.

Ai: Oh please! Tell me.

Ann: My lips are sealed. _Then I then I lock my lips and throw away the keys. Ai-chan understood, I guess. She walked out of the door the way she entered. Gaily._

 _After the last interview. I chose 2 participants from the 12 and told Coo. I wonder how is it going with Naru and Ito._

 _Till then_

 ** _Dream Goes On..._**


	4. Chapter 3 Ito's Intense Audition

**Ito's Intense Audition**

MEANWHILE IN Ito's ROOM...

Ito was calmly rejecting the candidates before they even had a chance to say their names. Ito is very talented she can know about their capabilities by just looking at their faces (That's Ito for you).

Candidate26: Hello? M…May I come in?

Ito: (in a bored voice) come in.

She looks up and says

You may leave now. And so Ito rejects Candidate no. 289

289: My name is—

REJECTED!Said an irritated Ito.

Candidate 289 leaves with a tear strained face.

Ito: tsk! Weaklings. This has to STOP. She stood up knocking many tables and chairs down and moves out of the interview room. Ito enters the waiting room and everyone stands.

Ito: (As/N no correction, an angry and we mean a very very angry Ito) What do you all think? _This_ is the level of **_Prism Stone!_** The Prism stone which is one of the best fashion stores out there, **the prism stone** which is having neck to neck competition with **dear crown**? An you people think this _seriously_ is the level or rather I should say standard of **_Prism ?_** Just look at yourself. Take out the mirrors that you use 24/7 and _observe_ _not look_ at them.

Ironically everyone actually does it!

Ito: It was a taunt you stupid fools.

She was about to leave when her eyes caught the sight of a shade of violet which was very intriguing. She observed her and found that despite her wraith she was busy in her own world listening music and she was actually impressed by her perfect make up. She immediately turned and said,"hey you? The girl with violet hair you are selected. Come to work tomorrow starting. And with Ito left leaving everyone dumbfounded by her well ummm _intense selection process._

 _Everyone_ stared at the girl who was still busy with her music. Fortunately Yuiko and Ai were there and they understood what happened and congratulated their friend for her selection.

 _A.N:_

 _Yui: Oh Ai-chan! We are so kind. Even though we didn't get a review, we still published two chapter combo for our ungrateful readers._

 _Ai: So readers you are seeing what happens when our beloved Yui-chan, who is always so calm and composed, loses her temper. But no need to fear when kawaii Ai-chan is here._

 _Yui: Ahh! Whatever. Let's get back to business._

 _Ai: Hai hai Yui-chan!_

 _Yui: So, here we are readers with a two chapter combo and hope you are satisfied with them. So, we have learnt our lesson because we_ _ **Do**_ _have some self respect and we won't beg of you to give reviews. If you want to give feedback, you are free to do so otherwise we don't mind._

 _Ai: Okay! That's it dear readers. We hope you enjoyed every word of our story and will be kind enough to ummmm... give your views on it *nervously glances at Yui-chan* (careful not to say the word reviews)_

 _Yui: Bye bye! See you at next chapter. Till then_

 ** _Dream Goes On..._**


End file.
